


The Little Ones

by Prince_Cosmos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit is a single struggling dad, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan been through shiet, Patton is too pure for this world, Remy and Emile are his besties, Roman and Remus are power twins, Virgil is just there and emo, also chirrens babysitters, because I said so, family au, only if your squint tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos
Summary: Damien Ackles did indeed love his little ones but some of them weren't so little anymore and were causing some trouble. Roman and Remus were 16 now and Virgil was a whopping 14. Patton was 13 and Logan was 4. As much as Damien loved them, there were sometimes where he wondered if he was enough for them.
Relationships: Brotherly Remro, Deceit x Oliver, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Familial DRLAMP, nothing else because ew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Cheerios and Trouble

Damien Ackles did indeed love his little ones but some of them weren't so little anymore and were causing some trouble. Roman and Remus were 16 now and Virgil was a whopping 14. Patton was 13 and Logan was 4. As much as Damien loved them, there were sometimes where he wondered if he was enough for them. He often had to leave Logan home alone with Remy and Emile, his best friends, which wasn’t good for his mental state.    
“Roman! Remus! Come on, your breakfast is getting cold!” Damien yelled out, cradling a tired Logan in his arms. He pulled Logan’s thumb out of his mouth as the two teens came downstairs, gossiping about some girl in school. Damien set Logan in his high chair before putting two plates of pancakes and bacon in front of the twin's seats. Patton and Virgil weren’t up yet for they went to the Middle School which had a later arrival time. Damien set a bowl of dry Cheerios and a spoon in front of Logan who grabbed the spoon incorrectly.    
“Morning Papa!” Damien looked over at Patton who was skipping down the stairs, a very tired Virgil behind him, holding onto the back of Patton’s cardigan.    
“Morning, Pat.” Damien set plates of food in front of Patton and Virgil’s seats, along with Virgil’s medication and a glass of water in front of his seat.    
“You okay, Virge?” He asked, gently taking Virgil’s hand, seeing Patton was having trouble detaching Virgil’s hand from his cardigan. When he received a small nod, he let go of the teens hands and pressed a tiny kiss to his forehead. Damien heard the sound of Cheerios falling on the ground then a whine from behind him. He turned around and quickly swept up the fallen cereal and took the spoon from Logan, deciding to feed his adopted son instead. Damien sighed when Logan avoided the spoon, whining.   
“I wanna feed myswelf!” He protested, crossing his rather skinny for a toddler arms.    
“Until you can learn to hold a spoon, no. Sorry LoLo.” Damien tried once again to feed Logan but ended up with a spoonful of Cheerios being flung at him. He was just glad he hadn’t put milk in it.    
“What if your big brother Ro-Ro fed you?” Damien looked over at Roman as he spoke, motioning for his father to move out of the way. Damien stood up and went to wash the dishes.    
“Okay, Logiebear! You have to eat so you can become big and strong like me!” Roman exclaimed, flexing his muscles. Logan giggled and happily ate the spoon of cereal being offered to him. Damien sighed and looked back at the dishes in front of him, putting on his yellow gloves. 

“So Roman, Virgil. When you come home Logan is going to be at Remy’s and Uncle Emile’s. Patton is going over to Missy’s, and Remus has detention.” Damien informed the two.   
“Okay?” Roman looked over at Damien with a ‘I don’t care’ look.    
“Why should I care?” Virgil asked, nevering looking from his phone.    
“I just thought you should know…” Damien mumbled, putting the dish he was washing down for a quick second before distracting himself with the dishes. He cleared his throat, choking back some random tears.    
“Um. Ro, Re, you should go to your bus stop. You’re going to be late.” He muttered, placing a plate down gently so it didn’t clank and scare Logan. Speaking of Logan, the toddler was anxiously kicking his feet, clearly wanting out of the chair. Damien turned off the water, took off his gloves, and hoisted Logan out of the chair. He rested his son on his hip, one arm around him while he tried to clean up Roman and Remus’ messes so they could leave.   
“Come on! Go.” Damien waved them off and with that, they left. Patton and Virgil still had at least an hour and they were already dressed.    
“Hey um, Pat I have to leave early for work. Can you watch Lo until Remy and Em get here? I can write you a late pass just in case and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind driving you. Virgil can stay instead or as well.” He had to take up longer shifts at his job to be able to support his kiddos.    
“Of course! I would probably prefer Virgil stays as well though!” Damien nodded and noticed the little child sniffling.    
“What’s wrong, my little minnow?” Logan just replied by sticking his thumb in his mouth. Damien pulled it out and handed his astronomy loving toddler his galaxy printed pacifier.    
“He’s most likely sick of you not being around.” Virgil scoffed.    
“You were  _ never _ around when I was growing up. It was only mom.” Damien bit his lower lip. Virgil and Patton were his biological sons while he had adopted the twins and Logan. He pressed a kiss the sniffling toddler before giving him to Patton.   
“I’ll be back later Logan. It won’t be long.” Damien grabbed his bags before kissing Patton’s forehead and walking over to Virgil who put his arms in front of his face, resting his hands on his head. Damien got the message and just walked out the front door after grabbing his keys.    
  
*************   
Virgil laid curled up on the couch with Logan, casually reading him a book about stars to pass the time, aka, waiting for Remy and Emile to pick Logan up.    
“Hey Pat?” Virgil looked up as Patton whirled around to look at him.   
“What is it V?” He asked, perky as always.    
“Don’t you ever miss Mom?” Virgil questioned quietly, handing Logan a teddy bear he’s been trying to reach. Patton sat down next to his brother.   
“Of course I do. I miss her everyday. But she wasn’t the right person for Dad.” Virgil looked into his lap, leaning against Patton.   
“I wish she was… Or at the very least that he would let me see her again. You get to see her four times a year. Why can’t I?” Patton frowned and put an arm around Virgil.   
“You know why. You have separation anxiety and no matter how many times you yell at Dad for being the worst and never being around, you know you can’t even go to sleepovers for you start to cry from being away from him too much.” Virgil crossed his arms.    
“That was two years ago. I don’t need him anymore.” Patton gave Virgil, ‘the look’.    
“Okay. Then the cheerleading squad are having a sleepover this Saturday and since I’m the captain, I’m allowed to bring one more person. I  _ was _ going to invite Missy but you could come instead.” Virgil shook his head as quick as he could.    
“It’s not that I need Dad I just don’t… like cheerleaders?” Patton gasped.    
“I take offense to that as a cheerleader.” Virgil smiled softly and looked up at the sound of the door opening. Remy and Emile had a spare key to the house in case anything bad happened and to just be able to pick Logan up with ease. 

“Oh hello little ones!” Remy smiled brightly, Starbucks cup in hand, Emile’s hand in the other. 

“Where’s the little starlight?” Emile asked, squealing when Virgil handed him Logan who was now trying to eat the teddy bear’s ear.    
“What’s his name, Lo-Lo?” Emile smiled as he tried to keep Logan in his arms. The toddler was squirming like a worm on a hot sidewalk. 

“ _ Their _ name is Bear.” Logan mumbled, now partially crying. He clearly did not want to be babysat by these two cartoon loving weirdos for the fifth time in a row. Not his ideal Friday. 

“Dad wanted us to ask if you could give us a ride to school?” Patton smiled as he tried to help Emile keep Logan from falling. 

“Of course!” Remy chirped, putting down his coffee to help his husband. He took the now full on crying toddler into his arms, ignoring the weak kicks and hits.

“Logan! It’s rude to hit people!” Patton gasped, taking Bear away as a mini punishment and handing them to Emile.

“Now apologize to Uncle Remy!” Logan started crying louder when Bear was taken from his abnormally thin fingers. He just wanted Bear and to no longer be in the arms of either of those cartoon freaks. Was that too much to ask?! 

“No! No no no no no!” Logan cried, kicking harder. Patton peeled him from Remy and brought him out to his uncles’ car. He strapped him into his car seat with the help of Virgil before getting into the car, Virgil retrieving their backpacks and the late note. 

“I have a feeling this is going to be a loooonnnggg day.” Virgil growled, handing Patton his backpack. 


	2. Galaxies and Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years of Damien dealing with all of his children. Roman and Remus moved out along with Patton and Virgil. That left him with Logan and god was he the definition of punk angst teenager. Logan rarely talked to him, was a smartass, and even though he was actually book smart he was not passing in any of his classes in school. On top of it, Damien was now dating Oliver, Patton's childhood friend's dad. Oliver was over a lot more and Logan did not seem happy with that.
> 
> TW-  
> Mentions of abuse, mentions of suicide attempts, cuss words.  
> Let me know if I missed anything!

Logan had lived with his ‘dad’ for eleven years, having been adopted when he was three, close to being four. He had four brothers, two of them having been in the orphanage he grew up in and the other two were his ‘dad’s’ biological sons. Logan didn’t know exactly why but he didn’t like Patton or Virgil and Roman and Remus, being 26, had moved out and were living their own lives. The two brothers he actually liked only visited a few times a year. And thankfully, Patton and Virgil were both adults as well and didn’t visit all too much. Logan was now sitting on his bed, reading a book with Bear in his lap. Yes he was fourteen and still had a stuffed animal was there anything wrong with that? No, he thought not. Suddenly, pineapples. No. Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door, followed by it being opened slightly. 

“Hey Lo. Can we talk?” Logan looked up at his ‘dad’. He frowned and closed his book, after saving his page with a book marker, and hugged Bear close to his chest. 

“What is it?” He asked. Logan watched as Damien sat at the edge of his bed. 

“It’s about two things, actually. First thing is about Bear. I just- Don’t you think you’re a little too old for them? I mean, you’re going into your freshman year of highschool.” Logan moved back, away from Damien, and only hugged his companion tighter. It was sad to say but Bear was literally his only friend. 

“You say Bear is too childish yet Remy and Emile  _ still  _ babysit me.” Logan hissed with scorn. 

“Logan that’s because you can’t be left home alone without me coming back to find out you’ve either brought a knife to your wrists or a rope to your neck.” Damien frowned, sighing softly.

“Second thing. You’ve been doing  _ awful _ in school and I know you’re smart. Lo, I love you but I will take your phone away if you don’t start doing better in school. You went on a rant about the galaxy the other day and how people always portray it wrong. A whole wall of your room is covered in a painting of our galaxy with almost everything correct on it and you painted it!” Logan looked at the wall as Damien gestured to it.

“The only class you aren’t failing in is art. Just, Logan please try and do better.” Logan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He heard Damien sigh after this. 

“Oliver is coming over and we’re ordering pizza. Feel free to come downstairs when it gets here and don’t stay up too late.” Logan heard the defeat in Damien’s voice. 

“Uh. Maybe I could try sleeping without Bear tonight?” Logan spoke up softly. Damien turned around. 

“It’s fine, Lo. Don’t force yourself to do something you don’t want to do.” Damien left and Logan just chucked Bear at him, regretting throwing his cuddly companion. Damien groaned in defeat and picked up the bear. There was just no getting his way with Logan around. 

“Fine.” And with that, he left. Logan already felt a small part of him die from Bear just leaving his room. He looked over to the wall and saw some space that could be filled. He took out his paints and got to work.

~~~Time skip brought to you by Bear the bear~~~

Logan was soon walking downstairs, covered in paint, to the acknowledgement that there was pizza. He walked into the living room to the sight of his ‘dad’ crying in the kitchen with Oliver next to him, struggling to grab a knife from his hand. Logan knew what was going on. Damien had been trying to commit suicide but thankfully, Oliver had come in just in time. This was the one time he remotely cared for Oliver. 

“Damien?” Logan squeaked out, walking into the kitchen. Damien’s head shot up and he dropped the knife, Oliver immediately putting it away. 

“Logan! I didn’t expect you to come down.” Logan watched as Damien wiped away tears and as Oliver hugged him tightly. 

“You shouldn’t have had to see me like this. I apologize.” Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“Is there something wrong with being vulnerable?” He was genuinely asking for if his ‘dad’ thought that well, Logan was extremely vulnerable so there might be some problems with that. Damien shook his head, shaking Oliver off. He knew how much Logan hated him. 

“Damien? Why haven’t you and Oliver gone on a date recently? Whenever you come back from those you’re in a good mood and it is much more pleasant to see you smiling than crying.”    
“Oh well Remy and Emile haven’t been available recently and I refuse to let you stay home alone.” Damien replied as if it was obvious.    
“Couldn’t you always ask Roman or Remus to come over?” Logan knew it was a long shot. After they became adults, they didn’t consider Damien as a father anymore and just thanked him for taking care of them. They only visited if they needed something desperately. 

“You know I don’t talk to them anymore. But I guess I could ask Patton or Virgil. They still live close by.” Logan gritted his teeth at that. He  _ loathed _ these two individuals. He didn’t know why, he just did. 

“Okay. I’m going to my room. Bye Oliver.” He turned around but not before seeing Oliver’s face light up. Logan rarely talked to Oliver and when he did it wasn’t ever remotely nice so he understood. 

“Bye Logan!” Oliver chirped, still hugging Damien tightly. Logan walked up to his room and just flopped onto his bed. Sleep. Yes sleep is what he needed. He turned out his lights, changed into his pajamas, curled up under his blanket, and reached for Bear. Bear. Fuck! Logan forgot that he had given the only thing that gave him any comfort to his ‘dad’. Whatever. He could sleep without a stupid little bear, right? 

~~~Le gasp. Another time skip? Why yes, yes it is!~~~

It was about 3:33 am when Logan woke up abruptly from a nightmare of his past life. He traced a scar that lasted from his parent’s abuse. Logan was full on crying. Ney, sobbing. He shakily stood up, walking to Damien’s room where he heard what sounded like the creaking of a bed. He knocked softly on the door as a warning that he was coming in before opening the door. All he saw was blankets being quickly thrown over the two figures in the bed which were Damien and apparently Olive was still there and… shirtless? The two adult’s hair were messes and the two were breathing very heavily. There was also a small bump in the blanket’s down in the crotch area of the males. Oliver cleared his throat and nudged Damien. 

“Oh right. Uh, what did you need?” Damien asked, not seeing Logan’s tears in the darkness in a room. Logan started crying again and hugged himself. 

“I-I kind of need Bear.” He choked out, biting his lower lip.

“Oh sweetie. They’re on my dresser.” Logan quickly shuffled over to his ‘dad’s’ dresser and grabbed Bear, hugging them tightly. 

“T-thanks… Dad.” Logan exited the room, leaving a shocked Damien and a giggling Oliver. 

The next morning, Oliver was  **_still_ ** there and making breakfast with Damien clung to his side, very tired. Logan entered the living room, Bear tucked under his arm and pajamas still on. It was a Saturday, cut him some slack. He turned on the TV before pulling out his phone and scrolling through some dank memes and wishing he had friends to send them to. 

“Logan.” Logan looked up at his dad.

“Yes?” He asked, momentarily turning off his phone.

“Oliver and I are going on a date this afternoon and both Patton and Virgil are going to be coming over to look after you. I’ll be leaving them enough money for them to take you out for lunch. Wherever you want, okay?” Logan nodded, yawning slightly. He didn’t want to have Patton and Virgil watching over him. They were no better than those cartoon freaks but he wanted his dad to be happy. So he ate his breakfast knowing that two of the people on his shit list were going to be his guardians for at least five hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have cried partially. It's all cool tho.

**Author's Note:**

> And this people, is the birth of pure boredom. :D


End file.
